Shade: The Truth
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: The truth is told by the enemies as two heroes struggle against the enemy followers. Meanwhile, students drag their smiles into their own battles.


Shade

Part 7: The Truth

Forced away by Master Soichiro, the three students raced through the endless jungle. Concerned with what dangers could appear, they paced themselves not knowing if to return and aid their master or continue their path for cover. Tori, leading to way began to reduce his speed sensing the dramatic drop of energy in the far distance from where the intruders assaulted. Wondering why Tori had slowed down; Taka not having the abilities to sense energy and Kishi, who energy sensing had not reached its limit, also began to slug behind. The wind and crumbling of finale destruction blast from beyond had shaken the jungle from shaft to the highest branch. Leaves flashed around, tore from the limbs of trees and grass thrash upon current of the wind. Tori's sensing had suspected that the previous fight had been finished, although the victor was still unknown.

"Why are we slowing down, Tori?" Taka asked.

"Quiet, the battlefield from where Master Soichiro and Jamie fought has quiet down. I was just wondering if they had won or loss." Tori told.

"So that was where the strong wind came from but anyways, we all know they won, no one can beat Master Soichiro." Kishi deputed.

"I hope so." Tori replied.

Fleeing away from the battlefield, the two enemies began to follow the direction from where the three boys ran. Jamie lying far from Master Soichiro, injured and unconscious slept under the hot sun not knowing what had happened. As well as Master Soichiro, both had lost to the two strangers and were lost in the pitch darkness.

"Those two were nothing, if the leader is already this useless, what do think of our targets?" Furiza asked.

"I don't understand, why did Soichiro give up the three? I believe if they are students of yours, you wouldn't just forfeit them away for the fun of it would you?" Seru questioned.

"Depends, perhaps he was afraid we were going to kill him and so he had to protect his own hide and give out others."

"Perhaps you're right, Furiza."

Thinking back to the previous time, Master Soichiro had gone out to examine the battlefields from where his students had fought earlier. He had entered the dry dusty field from where Tori had fought with the two rouges. Around laid nothing but the remains of the enemies' armor with a pierced of a thick needle on ones chest and another of the enemies back shoulder bone, searching around for more clues, earlier footprints were founded around the piercing armor. He examine them well, to him they were prints of a human being although the puncture through the armor were suspicious to him. How did the enemies not see this coming? Were they ordered to die? Or did something else get to them before they could return?

"Look what we have here, gentleman," Said a young man dressed in a long blue cape. "If it isn't Master Hmonk Soichiro, the only one who knows the location of the Bangle of Enduring; would you be so kind and tell us where it is?

"So this is your work isn't it, Seto Kaiba, killing your own men after them failing your orders!"

"You didn't even bother to answer my question and no, that is not my work that is the work of my leader. I'll ask you again, please give me the location of the Bangle of Enduring." Kaiba ordered as troops began to round up around Master Soichiro. "Come be nice and tell us where it is? We don't want to waste our ammo on you. We would just have to spend more money to manufacture more."

"Do you really think those little bullets will harm me?"

"Actually, this is a special kind of ammunition." Kaiba said. _Snap!_

Ordering his men to fire, Master Soichiro began to evade the incoming bullets and charge towards Kaiba, the young brunette. The closer he came the more the rockets closed in. He reached his arm and reached to grab a hold Kaiba by the throat but a sudden dragon burst out and shoved him away. Master Soichiro hit the ground hard and was struck by the bullets, although the bullets did not enter him instead they bounces off and rebounded on the soil. Soon after, the pain enclosed him and the effect came into use.

"As you can see and feel, Hmonk, the ammos that we, the RH Corporation, use are specifically designed for you and your students. When shot at your kind or those that posses a high amount of energy such as yourself, the shot repels, quickly piercing you with a tasteless and very feeble sting. The sting, however, releases a very modest amount of poison that quickly performs its duty and absorbs the user's energy for some time. The more the poison, the better chance for a permanent loss of energy and maybe even, rarely, death."

"What a disgusting poison!"

"Disgusting, I believe you can't even taste it. Now I am going to ask you one more time, give me the location of the bracelet or suffer an eternal loss of energy and perhaps, die here, in which when you are founded by your students they too will be meeting you from wherever you are going to."

Soaring through the sky, Seru thought back from earlier and wondered if Master Soichiro had set a trapped for the RH Corporation or was he really trying to escape from them. Why would a noble master like him give up his students for his own survival rather not his undergraduates? Still viewing and connecting the pieces together, Furiza budged in.

"Luckily, Lord Kaiba told us to follow him. I never would've underestimated that he would leave his beloved temple for his students' protection."

"Yes, me neither."

Still lazed in the fresh green jungle from which had been obliterated into an empty dust field, Master Soichiro, laid lost in obscurity forgiving his students for giving up the Bracelet of Enduring. He dozed knowing he could not stand and protect those that he had raised to students of his own. He dozed unprepared to help them and unaware knowing his enemies were already awaiting them. He dozed knowing the only one who could help them now was Jamie, the student sent back in time to protect his family. He dozed.

"Tell me now, Hmonk."

"I'll tell you but you must first agree with me, that you and your men will never encounter my students ever again!"

"Why we'll be immortal by then, no matter what you try you can't kill us whether you try. Why such a dim question, when you already know our answer." Kaiba sneered "I'm sorry my companion but I can't guarantee that so it's now or never Hmonk. Die here or give us the location."

"If I tell you, will you guarantee that I will return safely to aid my students?"

"I guarantee you, that you will be safe to aid your students." Kaiba assured holding out his hand towards Soichiro.

Agreeing with Seto Kaiba, the President of RH Corporation, Hmonk rejected the hand and provided the information the RH Corporation had desired for. Making way for the old master, Hmonk slowly glided to the opposite direction of Seto Kaiba and quickly disappeared in the distance.

Finally achieving his leader's goal, three extraterrestrials emerged before him. All three dressed in black cloaks concealing their face to feet, kneeling before Seto Kaiba.

"Follow the old fool. Boo, lead a group of troops to retrieve the Bracelet of Enduring and if possible, bring me the person embraced with it by force if necessary. Do not fail me, especially you, Boo!"

"Yes sir!"

Waiting in the closing distance, an army of troops reserved an area prepared to encounter to incoming scholars. Surprising them, with troops led by Yakushi Kabuto; he awaited the three patiently planning to finish his previous battle with Kishi.

"Careful everyone ahead lays an army with a powerful leader containing a large amount of energy." Tori warned.

"Do you want us to do something?" Taka asked.

"Yes, summon something big to annihilate the army. After that come and join Kishi and I to destroy their leader."

"All right another live battle. Here we go! Believe it!" Kishi exclaimed with the other two following behind.

Though, we cannot save those that are in need of help at times when they are needed. There will always be a charm that brings our help towards them. Jolted with action, let those three have their fun, for we have had ours; now let them have theirs and let them show our enemies who they really are. Let them have their time.


End file.
